


Copperplate16

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	Copperplate16

前章剧情提要：

①艾达在车上和里昂讨论恐袭，话语间似乎透露着她知道恐袭的原因，并且认为恐袭都是冲她来的。

②里昂的姑妈突然出事被送进医院

③里昂的上司和一个看起来很高层的女人，离间LA，并且让他监听艾达的房间。里昂暂时没有答应。

④艾达在国会时ptsd突发，LA办公室激吻，关系再度升级

——————————————————————

电梯门缓缓打开，议员提着小红箱，和保镖一前一后在酒店的走廊上昂首阔步，每隔几米便有一位执勤的特勤局的人向他们行礼。

艾达房门站岗的保镖对里昂微微颔首致意。里昂从西装内袋掏出房卡，推开门，面无表情：「我会在隔壁房间。晚安，ma'am。」

「嗯。」

里昂背对着艾达的房门，高跟鞋的踏步声被隔绝在门后。

回到房间，他合上门，却不愿松开门把手，只是驻足在门后任凭如浪潮一般汹涌的事情侵扰自己的思绪。

回到房间，她靠着门，缓缓滑落坐到地上，支离的身躯不知还能坚持多久，下午那场意外的ptsd让她无论心理上还是生理上都疲惫不堪。

她/他就在隔壁。

里昂慢慢踱步，酒店房间的布光带着某种典雅感。他脱下西装外套，扯掉耳麦，修长手指在触及领带时微微顿住——这个领结还是艾达今早给他系的。

艾达坐在地上，和家里完全不同的精致装璜让她内心仿佛堵塞一般。风衣从她身上滑落，西装纽扣一颗接一颗解开，她随手把它们扔在原地，扶着墙壁缓缓起身。

她/他就在隔壁。

即使松开衬衫领口的几颗扣子，里昂仍然感觉喉咙发紧，他往后的工作风险系数会越来越高，接触的秘密也会越来越多，如鲠在喉。视线扫过房间，不由得停滞在室内另一扇紧锁着的雕花樱桃木门上——那扇木门通向……隔壁房间。

雕花木门后，议员用手指梳过自己的短发，琥珀眸子流转着说不清道不明的情绪。她不常犯错，可现在，是非对错的界线变得越来越模糊，也许……他们需要好好谈谈，而不是一味避重就轻。只是……好好谈谈。

她/他就在隔壁。

雕花木门前，里昂保持着多年训练出的挺拔站姿，他踌躇半秒，把手搭上冷冰冰的金属门把手，却像是被烫到似的立刻又收了回来，紧握成拳收进西装裤袋内。嘲笑自己自作多情，他准备转身去浴室洗个澡，然而就在这时，他的耳朵捕捉到一丝细微的机械声。

「咔哒。」

锁轴突然转动起来，古典的雕花木门在里昂讶异的注视下渐渐打开，这一刻，就连时间也变得粘稠。他甚至没意识到这代表着什么，只觉得门板的张开是那么的缓慢，缓慢到他能和门缝后的议员对视，能看清她缩小的瞳孔，看清她琥珀色虹膜上一条条肌理在逐渐收缩。

她没料到他也站在门前。她和他同样惊讶。

「抱歉。」像是撞破了老板偷情现场的员工一般，道歉从艾达嘴里脱口而出，她甚至没想过自己到底在为什么而道歉，只知道猛地把门往回拉就对了。

可惜里昂比她更快一步，他在上锁之前一把扣住了门板。议员的力气与一位征战沙场的士兵比起来，还是太过悬殊。即使她想要关门的力道固执地加持在金属把手上，里昂仍然毫不费劲地把门生生掰开了。

如果说议员有窘迫这种情感，那这大概是里昂见过的她最窘迫的一面。倒不是说脸红或者耳根发红什么的，她只是呆呆站在门口，一只手还紧紧撰在金属把手上，低垂着一张脸拒绝和他对视，睫毛扑闪，甚至还在轻轻咬着下唇。

他被她的反应逗乐了。这算什么？敲开她保镖的门突然又后悔了，导致现在飞速思考着该如何下台？里昂想她现在估计是有些生气的，外加一丢丢的后悔。

议员抬头注视着里昂的眼睛里有股无名怒火，现在的她简直破绽百出。极度危险的政客，huh？这一瞬间，里昂做了一个他和艾达相处以来最大胆的决定。

这让他忍不住笑了起来，即使可能会令议员更加不满。他伸出一只手环住身前人的细腰，预想中的挣扎并没有发生：「现在的你可没有ptsd发作哦。」

「不用你说——」艾达话音刚落，里昂便一猫腰把她托抱起来。高跟鞋离地，被偷袭的议员睁大双眼，慌乱之中下意识攀住他的手臂保持平衡，质问声还没出口，嘴巴就被里昂抵上来的薄唇堵住了。

自己真的惹她生气了，里昂想，因为他能感觉到艾达在狠狠地咬他。她的手指用力抓住他后脑的头发，贝齿缠着他的舌头咬啮——报复性的啃吻。但这却令他很开心，因为她是需要他的，无论之前如何否认，无论之前如何推开，现在的议员，就算是生气，也要发泄在做爱中。

他有些得意的飘飘然。

电光火石之间，战场就转移到了里昂房间的床上。

他放过议员的红唇，双臂架在她衣衫半腿的身体两侧，对她展露出一个大男孩的暖暖的微笑：「趁着没发作，不如做些“缓解压力”的事吧，就当为了你的ptsd。」

如果有些人总喜欢为所有行为都找一个理由，那就给她一个理由好了。

说着他便朝她解开的领口吻了下去，轻轻咬啮她没被内衣盖住的那部分胸脯。议员在他的手指滑进自己私密处的那一刻，硬是抓回一丝理智。她白皙的胸口不住起伏，甚至说不出连续的话。

「被曝光的后果，会，很严重……」

「嗯。」

「你和我可能都会……身败名裂……」

「嗯。」

「……里昂……哈啊——」议员猛地弓起腰，眼神迷离，因为他找到了上次摸索出来的某个点，令她瞬间绷紧小腹的肌肉，「我们不该……」

「那就拒绝我吧，ma'am，只要你说停，我随时可以停下。」里昂从她胸前抬起头，稍稍支起上半身，他金发散乱，精壮的身躯离她只有一件衬衫之隔。

艾达皱起眉，琥珀眸子蒙上一层水雾，她的指尖缓缓划过里昂的眉梢，然后是嘴角，最后攀上他的后背，猛地发力把他拉向自己。

议员不但没有推开，反而搂得更紧了。里昂把脸埋在她的颈窝里笑着摇了摇头。

「你的工作，我的工作，只会让这一切，变得……更复杂……」艾达在他耳边轻声呢喃，防止他们的动静被门口执勤的保镖听到。

「没有什么能让我的工作变得更复杂……」里昂从议员的两腿间抽出湿漉漉的中指，低头咬开她衬衫上的一粒纽扣，「因为我的工作就是，保护你。」

「然后，如果你不想停下，那么就集中好每一分注意力。因为——」里昂往下退了一些距离，他一手伸进她的后腰，把西装套裙的拉链下拉了一些，黑色蕾丝布料完全褪下，裙边被往上推搡，正好够他托起艾达的一条大腿压向自己：「我要上甜点了，ma'am。」

 

————————————————

沉迷写文，无心画画……

肝肉太难了，所以还是拉灯吧……没想到这也能被lofter屏蔽


End file.
